Various types of hardware devices are known in the art for mounting certain components or assemblies with respect to a wall of a building. Such hardware devices may include brackets, plates, hooks, clips, or other structural support members, and one or more fasteners for securing the component or assembly, directly or indirectly, to the wall. In certain applications, it may be desirable to not only secure the component or assembly with respect to the wall, but also to seal an interface between the component or assembly and the wall. Certain challenges may exist in adequately mounting components or assemblies with respect to an exterior wall of a building, particularly when the exterior wall is formed of a masonry material, such as brick, stone, or concrete.
As one example, in existing-construction applications, it may be challenging to secure an exterior faucet (e.g., hose bibs, exterior spigots, or sillcocks) with respect to an exterior wall of a building and also seal the interface between the exterior faucet and the exterior wall. During initial construction of the exterior wall, a hole or penetration typically may be formed through the exterior wall to accommodate subsequent installation of a plumbing pipe therethrough. The hole often may be significantly larger than the plumbing pipe, such that a gap exists between the pipe and the internal surfaces defining the hole in the exterior wall. As a result, upon attachment of an exterior faucet to the plumbing pipe, it may be impossible to mount the exterior faucet to the exterior wall using the conventional fasteners provided with the faucet. In particular, if the fasteners are positioned within the existing mounting apertures of the exterior faucet in a conventional manner, the fasteners may extend into the gap between the plumbing pipe and the internal surfaces defining the hole, without engaging the exterior wall. For this reason, it is quite common for an exterior faucet to be supported by only the plumbing pipe and not be mounted to the exterior wall. It will be appreciated that lack of attachment of the exterior faucet to the exterior wall may present several problems. First, due to the gap between the plumbing pipe and the internal surfaces defining the hole, the exterior faucet and the plumbing pipe may be able to wobble or otherwise move with respect to the exterior wall. Such movement may result in damage to, or loss of integrity of, the plumbing pipe, the exterior faucet, and/or the exterior wall. Second, the interface between the exterior faucet and the exterior wall may be such that the gap between the plumbing pipe and the internal surfaces defining the hole is exposed along the exterior of the building. In this manner, insects, rodents, or other pests may be able to enter the gap and cause damage or otherwise present a nuisance around the exterior faucet. Moreover, water or other environmental elements also may be able to enter the gap and cause damage therein.
In certain instances, a foam or caulk material may be applied within the gap between the plumbing pipe and the internal surfaces defining the hole in the exterior wall and/or about the interface between the exterior faucet and the exterior wall. Although this practice may provide a degree of sealing, foam and caulk materials do not adequately stabilize the plumbing pipe and the exterior faucet with respect to the exterior wall because such materials are compressible and/or deformable. Moreover, foam and caulk materials may deteriorate over time, particularly due to movement of the exterior faucet relative to the exterior wall, thus limiting their sealing function. Certain devices have been developed for mounting exterior faucets to exterior walls and providing a degree of sealing thereabout. However, such devices generally may be cumbersome to install and may accommodate only certain types and/or sizes of exterior faucets. Moreover, such devices often are limited to use in new construction and cannot be used, or cannot easily be used, in existing-construction applications. When such devices are capable of being used in existing-construction applications, installation thereof may include removing the exterior faucet from the plumbing pipe, attaching the device to the exterior wall and/or the exterior faucet, and reattaching the exterior faucet or attaching a new exterior faucet to the plumbing pipe. In this manner, the installation process may require considerable time and effort as well as turning off the water supply until the process is complete.
As another example, it may be challenging to secure certain exterior lines extending through an exterior wall of a building and also seal the interface between the lines and the exterior wall. A building may have one or more holes or penetrations formed through the exterior wall to accommodate one or more lines extending therethough. Examples of such lines may include air-conditioning (AC) lines, condensation lines, electrical conduits, and other types of lines, conduits, tubes, or pipes. The hole formed to accommodate the lines often may be irregular in shape and significantly larger than the lines, such that a gap exists between the lines and the internal surfaces defining the hole in the exterior wall. The lines often may be unsupported within the hole and able to move with respect to the exterior wall. It will be appreciated that lack of attachment of the lines to the exterior wall may present several problems. First, due to the gap between the lines and the internal surfaces defining the hole, the lines may be able to move with respect to the exterior wall. Such movement may result in damage to, or loss of integrity of, the lines. Second, the interface between the exposed portions of the lines and the exterior wall may be such that the gap between the lines and the internal surfaces defining the hole is exposed along the exterior of the building. In this manner, insects, rodents, or other pests may be able to enter the gap and cause damage or otherwise present a nuisance around the lines. Moreover, water or other environmental elements also may be able to enter the gap and cause damage therein.
In certain instances, a foam or caulk material may be applied within the gap between the lines and the internal surfaces defining the hole in the exterior wall and/or about the interface between the lines and the exterior wall. Although this practice may provide a degree of sealing, foam and caulk materials do not adequately stabilize the lines with respect to the exterior wall because such materials are compressible and/or deformable. Moreover, foam and caulk materials may deteriorate over time, particularly due to movement of the lines relative to the exterior wall, thus limiting their sealing function.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved devices for sealing and securing exterior faucets or lines with respect to an exterior wall of a building. Such devices should adequately stabilize exterior faucets or lines relative to the exterior wall, thereby inhibiting damage due to movement of the exterior faucets or lines. Additionally, such devices should properly seal the gap between the plumbing pipes or lines and the internal surfaces defining the hole in the external wall and the interface between the exterior faucets or lines and the exterior wall, thereby inhibiting damage due to pests or environmental elements. Further, such devices should be capable of simple and quick installation in existing-construction and new-construction applications, without having to remove the exterior faucet or turn off the water supply or without having to disconnect the lines of turn off systems associated with the lines.